The High-Resolution Electron Microscopy Facility (HREMF), located t the R.E. "Bob" Smith Research Building (SRB), is under the direction of Dr. Corazon D. Bucana. The facility houses a Hitachi S520 (>10 years old) scanning electron microscope (SEM) equipped with secondary back-scatter electron detectors, a Micro G isolation table, and a Nova Ultramicrotome and Ultrastainer, and other accessories needed to prepare samples for either SEM or TEM. It also contains ancillary equipment needed for the production of black and white photographs. A Pentium computer with network capabilities and a flatbed scanner allows for electronic transfer of data (images). The well-equipped and staffed facility has allowed the institution to utilize high-resolution electron microscopy without extensive duplication of equipment and services. The facility houses the only SEM on campus, and the other TEMs, located in the Department of Pathology, are dedicated to service and diagnostic purposed with little time for research application. Among the services provided by the facility are: (a) consultation and assistance in the design of experiments to utilize SEM and TEM, (b) conventional processing of samples for SEM and TEM, (c) research and development of novel techniques to meet the demands of individual research projects, and (d) interpretation of data and recommendation for subsequent and future experiments. Further information regarding the facility and availability to investigators can be accessed from M.D. Anderson Home page on the World Wide Web. The HREMF has been operation at its present site since January 1997. The major goal of this facility is to continue to provide a resource to the scientific community at M.D. Anderson Cancer for high-resolution imaging of cells, tissues, organs, or polymers containing anti-cancer agents. Since 1995, 14 departments have utilized both SEM and TEM in their research. The corroborative techniques for light microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, SEM and TEM are often required independently or sequentially. Demand for ultrastructural analysis of apoptosis at both the SEM and TEM levels and the resurgence of morphological characterization of cells, organs, and embryos following genetic manipulation has raised demand for both SEM and TEM.